Blending into the Background
by lkwREADer
Summary: Tim looks back on his experiences in Ms. Frizzle's class, and his classmates. small bit of TimKeesha, if you want to see it. reviews are love!


_Author's Notes: This is my first Magic School Bus piece, written on Tim, possibly the quietest character on the show. It was orignially intended to only be about Tim, but then it became him looking back on his classmates. Written looking back on the past. If you look closely, there's a smidegon of what might be considered Keesha/Tim. I did not mean to write that, it just came out. Hope you like it, and please review! One-shot for now.  
_

_Tim's POV:_

I've always been the quiet one. The one who sat over in the corner with his sketch pad, and is off in another world. However, being in Ms. Frizzle's class, you couldn't really afford to be in another world, because our class isn't normal. It was far from normal. So, even though it looked like I was off in my own world, I wasn't really. I was paying attention, hoping that somehow I could draw a solution out of whatever problem we're in. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

I'm the one that people always remember last. I don't blame them at all. Even as a child, I was always quiet, and my parents encouraged me to talk more, but I didn't want to talk. Not because I was shy, but I didn't think people would listen to me, because I'm a kid. So, in that class, with all the other kids being louder and attracting more attention to them, it made it seem acceptable to just stay quiet and not draw attention to myself.

There's Arnold. The 'wimp' of the class, not that I believed it. Arnold's a lot braver than a lot of people give him credit for. I mean, standing up to Janet when we were lost in space was great. I mean, Janet was scary and devious enough on her own, but making us search for Ms. Frizzle? I still can't stand the girl, after all these years.

Dorothy Ann was the resident genius in our class. She knows everything because she's always reading. We're kind of alike in that way, in that we get really caught up in what we're doing, whether it's drawing or reading.

Wanda was the loud one. Not that's a bad thing, because she's brave. Willing to do anything. But when she was hugging me, that was uncomfortable. Not that I don't like her, 'because she's a friend of mine, but at 9 years old? It was a little embarrassing, and Ralphie and Carlos kept teasing me about it all day.

Carlos was the funny one, even though sometimes his jokes aren't that funny. Some of them were downright horrible, but I still laughed at them because he was my friend. No matter what he says, he did like Dorothy Ann. Because if he didn't, why would he always be talking to her and trying to make her laugh?

Phoebe, the passionate one. She always cared about things in need, and she was the only girl who at the time was somewhat romantic. Not that I think she liked anyone, but Dorothy Ann, Keesha & Wanda definitely weren't romantic. She was the always the first to join a support organization for things in need, even if it failed.

Ralphie was the 'jock'. He was always running around, doing some kind of sport. He had some much energy; it could make someone's head spin just trying to watch him. But he was genuinely a good friend. He was always there if anyone needed him.

Keesha was the practical one. She would see the craziness in Carlos and Ralphie's schemes, and bring them back down to earth abruptly. But she was nice, understanding why I was so stubborn, because she was like that too. I guess that's why she always seemed so down-to-earth, as opposed to me, when I was off in another world. Out of all the girls, she was probably the one I got along with best.

And then there's me. I was the quiet one, off with his sketchpad somewhere. As a result of me being so quiet, only a few people, like Carlos and Keesha really got through, but even they couldn't get through all the way. I was smart, though. After all, I did get into Yale. But I miss my friends. I miss the days when everything was so simple, when we were together on another crazy field trip with Ms. Frizzle. But I've gotten through it all these years, and I'll keep going. I just hope I can see them sometime in the future. They might be surprised to see that I've changed from what they knew.


End file.
